


Somebody I Used To Know

by Akasha_RC



Series: Somebody I Used To Know [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, May Have References To Other Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasha_RC/pseuds/Akasha_RC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes makes a deal with a new person to advanse in his political career, efore he was the government, but what happens when he has so much more to deal with, and has to also keep an eye out for his little brother Sherlock and his flatmate?</p><p>very bad summary because there is so much more then just that but hope you read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody I Used To Know

**Author's Note:**

> This Was inspired After wathing many fanvideos about Irene Adler but i wanted to make her more older yet desceptive then anyone could have imagined and broken as well.  
> and this story was posted on another site but i decided to post it here as well.  
> Also Have a FanFiction With Mycroft being the somewhat lead, but still have Sherlock as much as possible.

~~Somebody that I used to Know~~  
\----I own nothing but my O.C. everything is that of the BBC creators and of the stories of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and since I am not from England I have kept it with American wording. Don’t hate ----

 

~~ After the scandal, but a few days before Moriarty’s new trail after an attempt to steal the crown jewels ~~  
“I can’t even look at you. Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over, you had me believing that it was something that I had done, and I don't want to live that way. Believing into every word you say and you said that you would let it go and I wouldn’t catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know!” Rashelle told Mycroft, after he said he never had feelings for her.

She knew better then to trust him but she still did, he rescued her from despair when they had caught Moriarty, but he only rescued her because she reminded him of someone that he used to know.

The only woman he ever really cared for was dead and now this replica of a woman that he used to know, told him she loves him. But he couldn’t even accept it because that last one, who did tell him, was dead a week later; to make it worse she was barring a child that belonged to him.

She knew what she was getting into when she laid eyes on Mycroft but she thought she could try and fix that haunted look that was identical to the one she saw in herself in the mirror. But she just couldn’t ignore the sensational pull that his brother emanated, when he was around she could just let herself go with no reservations and she was herself, but she owed herself and loved Mycroft.  
But maybe he was right, she belonged with Sherlock, but ‘caring and loving are not an advantage’ she heard Mycroft tell Sherlock once, and she believed that. The only reason he married her was the plan they had conjured up that would save her and further his advances in the British government. The plan was she would marry him but it was all professional, at first it was but then something happened that really made her fear everything that they had, she fell in love. Then everything changed when Moriarty was released on good behavior. Just as he got out, his plans were fully running and his new target was Sherlock, the other man she loved.

 

~~ A Few Years Back~~

“All the things you said they were never true were they?” she asked her personal reaper of death.

“Of course they are but they are a little skewed details that I forgot to mention, one I am not a bank investor and two my profession is that of uniqueness in the world, my dear I am a consulting criminal, but I don't get my hands dirty, but no one has figured me out until that one boy almost did and it was fun but know that he is the only consulting detective in the world I may have to go away for a while learn everything about him and watch him dance then burn.” He said with a high pitch tone when he was excited on a new prospect of not being bored anymore and having a new target. The last one didn’t last very long.

“Moriarty please just drop this,” she said with desperation on his voice, as she continued, “all this games you play you know you will win but please this is a side I never saw to you just let it go and we can have our own fun, please.” She pleaded with Moriarty, her punisher.

“Oh dearest, Rashelle you don't get it still, this,” he motioned all around them, “this is all for you I did this all for you and it is just a plus that I get to see some of the worlds proper geniuses burn as they claim to be fakes, and my new target has an easy target and my first chess move had been established as soon as I was able to get credibility.” He said.  
“I saw how he deducted that something was wrong, how cleaver was he to notice a detail so tedious yet so important that the police were so stupid to not notice, but of course were all just kids and appointed by the older stupid men as young and naive, while they were naive, to not listen to him. I kept my eyes on him graduated with honors yet he got into arguments on how wrong the professors were on the subject and all in a matter of two years, his brother the sex slave if you will, rising in power and rank in the government, now I just need to wait and see if he will come and fetch me, ah but is that gravel I hear crunching under tires?” he mused as he kept talking to no one in particular, “yes he has arrived now its show time,” he concluded as he turned to face Rashelle.

“What going on?” she said as she saw the gun and the handcuffs.

“Well I am so sorry about this, my dearest.” He leveled the gun to her face and he saw her eyes widen as she saw the barrel pointed to her face, then he lowered it and shot her in the arm and then as she held her arm from the pain emanating on her upper arm he grabbed her hands and handcuffed her to the stairway and then hit her on the back on the head. She lost consciousness immediately but only for a few seconds, he knew that she was resilient. This all happened in a couple of seconds and then they were knocking down the door to the house she was still a little disoriented from the head blow and the blood flowing rapidly from the wound will leave her a little weak.

As Mycroft came in to see that the police had Moriarty in custody and in handcuffs he noticed blood and then he noticed her, a resemblance to the woman her loved once ago, the reason he knew of Moriarty and became part of the government to protect himself and his brother. 

He rushed to her on instinct and saw that she was loosing a lot of blood from the bullet wound, fortunately it was just a graze but they never bleed that much, that meant that she needed urgent care immediately and she was handcuffed and he needed to get her out of them. She grabbed a bobby pin from her hair and undid them, then she saw her dozing off and he kept trying to talk to her to stay awake.

“Hey can you hear me?” asked the man in a suite before her.

She just nodded and her eyes felt heavy against the weight of the headache spreading from the hit that Moriarty had left. She was able to see that he had a brilliance of a smile on his face before he was off to the police car.

“Hey keep your eyes open for me, please can you do that?” his voice sounded urgent but a little far away, she was welcoming the darkness that was starting to surround her.  
“Keep your eyes open, for me come on, I need an a stretcher over here, I have an injured woman hear. The man shouted but all she could hear was a whisper of it as she blacked out.

 

She awoke in a hospital bed that seemed very private and she knew private rooms, her dad had always asked for a private room when she was in the hospital. That was until he had died in a shoot out by the bank he worked at. He was everything he had left her mother had died of cancer and she was an only child so when he died she was left with a big inheritance, from her mother, father, and all four grandparents, and they had a great deal to give her as she didn’t really need to work anymore but she enjoyed the working space, that was until she met Moriarty, then her life really turned upside down and for the worst, as seeing she was in a hospital.

She heard movement, and then she turned her head to see the same man who rescued her from that unfaithful evening when Moriarty finally showed her who he was.

“Hey your awake, I saw that you didn’t have any family members here so I decided to stay until you woke.” He said in a voice that sounded a little gruff, and a little tired.

“What happened?” she asked as she knew but still needed to ask.

“Do you not remember?” he asked uncertainly, and then he summarized what he could. And she understood that she had lost a lot of blood, but lucky to be alive.

“You would be?” she asked seeing as he had not introduced himself yet but knew her very well apparently.

“I am Mycroft Holmes, I brought you hear and I want to help and protect you from whatever he has out there for you, I know he sent people to clean up after him since he had sent two attempts in the other hospital we were in so I had you transferred.” He said as if it was the normalcy he dealt with everyday in his life. 

“So am I supposed to be impressed by the name? Or the fact that you saved me?” she said in a sarcastic tone while continuing to say, - “Or should I start calling you my knight in shinning Armour?” she concluded.

“No I guess just letting me visit and keep you company until you are released will do as a thank you on your behalf,” he said.

“Very well then I guess I can do that,” she said with a smile on her face, though she really didn’t trust his motive and on top of that he seemed to want something more.

“You seem to distrust me very much and I guess it is to be expected, even if I did save your life because apparently you could have bleed to death,” he said trying to persuade her into trusting him.

“Well I did only just met you and I know you saved my life but I just don't know anything anymore. I guess he made me into someone that couldn’t stand on her own two feet.” She said just realizing that it was all true.

“Well I guess if you realized it that soon then I think you can really take care of yourself and get back on your feet in less time then if you really were normal and still sulking about him screwing you over.” He said trying to comfort her in a way that he only knew how, since dealing with his brother really made his “cold and heartless” as he would say.

“Well I guess your right” she said this time really meaning it and with a genuine smile on her face, just before the nurse came in and gave her a tranquilizer to put her to sleep again, before the pain kicked in.

~~ A Week Later~~

“Hey how are you, today?” Mycroft asked as he came in with a bag in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other hand.

“I am feeling very much alive but just a little sick of being in the same room for a long time.” Rashelle said trying to get up but not being able because of all the tubes still on her arm.

“Here let me help, as well I also have some good news but I also have a proposition for you,” he said with all seriousness as he fixes the tubes so she could sit on the bed.

“Well I really was expecting this news sooner then now,” she said with a knowing smile as she continued, “What’s your proposition about?”

“Well if you knew about this then you tell me what you have deducted then,” he said with a little knowing smile.

“Well with the bag in your hand I can see that I might go home soon, and the bouquet is a symbol that that day is today, as well I can see you fidgeting with your umbrella and your seated straight instead of relaxed as you always do when it’s a friendly little chat so assumed you have a proposition that might be uncomfortable to even discuss.” She concluded her deduction.

“Well this might be fun after all, since you do this more with a smile then a scowl like my brother does, but yes it is a proposition and you are being released today but that’s the reason for this proposition. I truly fear for your safety and I really want to protect you and I know you’re alone and I want you to be my bride.” He said it with out any bull in the middle.

“Why we hardly know each other and besides I can take care of my self, what the real reason you need me to be your “bride” as oppose to wife?” she said cutting to the main reason.

“Well I need to be married to reach the highest position available in the government and I don't want anyone else but you and besides I think your are fantastic and I never have a dull conversation with you, of course you will be able to have a normal life all you have to do is get married with me and live in the same house as me, but we don't even have to sleep n the same room together if you don't want to.” He said it in a tone that meant business.

“All right I agree but you should know my real name and story.” She said as she waited for him to relax after hearing that she would marry him, after all she only had to think about it for a second or two, she knew that he saved her life and with that she owed her life to him in return and if that meant marrying him so be it.

“So what is your real story since all I found was what we already found, I mean I already researched you and found nothing unusual.” He said a little perplexed.

“Well my name is Rashelle but I was adopted by my family that you found they had a daughter about my age of adoption that had died, I was about a few months old and they just renewed papers with my photo and my real last name well you might now it very well.” she said preparing him for her big news seeing as he really didn’t know her at all.

“My real last name as I searched is Adler and my sister you know very well as The Woman, Irene Adler,” she said as she saw the recognition in the name between his eyes.

“Ah yes Irene the con artist you come from a very talented family sad to say your parents, real parents are dead, but she is safe, as far as I know, just don't mention this fact to my brother as to see he does not function well with her around,” he said with no hint in distrust or any slight discomfort.

“Very well so when can I get this tubes out and get out of here?” she said as she saw that he had a smile on his face at the sudden change of topic.

“Well the nurse will be here in five minutes and I did get you these clothing here and I saw that they had a shower so I had my secretary buy you everything you would need, and I found a flat that you could stay in when I am not around and you want to be near the city, seeing as I live in the outskirts of the city.” He said with a hint of amusement as she saw what was inside the bag.  
The bag contained two skirt and two pair of jeans three blouses and a white dress as well as the essentials, tooth brush and paste, a brush and shampoo and a razor and cream, as well as some mascara and lipstick that was the shade of a rose petal, but the shoe selection was scarce all there was were a pair of white pumps with the famous red soles.

Just then the nurse walked in and said that the puncture wounds of the IV’s were going to heal fast and did not need any bandages then she should her how to turn on the shower and then she let her to her own time. That was the first time she was alone with out someone putting her to sleep and letting her dream.  
She got in the hot shower and was grateful for the essentials, ultimately sponge baths were not ideal, she preferred real showers and then she had a thought and finally thought on what she had gotten herself into. She knew almost nothing just a few things but apparently he had a brother who was starting to be famous in the detective agency but she never knew since Moriarty never let her outside in the world, all she had was her writing and singing, now with him she had no idea what to expect.

After she performed the essential tasks she had chosen to wear the black skinny jeans and the white ruffled blouse, she had also decided to wear her hair in dark brown waves since it was still damp. She then put on the white pumps that created a classic white and black scheme. 

Once she got out of the bathroom she was greeted with an unsightly sight of a wheelchair, behind it was Mycroft with a sly smile and then he answered her unspoken question and she knew it was going to be fun living with him. 

“It is protocol that a patient is transported out of the hospital in a wheelchair.” He said not trying to hide his smile now.

“Fine but are you under the influence because if you are you know it is unlawful to drive whether a car or a simple wheelchair,” she said with a sarcastic tone and finishing with a smile.

“I am almost partly responsible with that law so I am not in the influenza and a wheelchair is not a simple thing to handle it is so complex that I spent a good ten minutes trying to find out how to open it and set it up properly. That was until the nurse came in and helped me.” He said with a sheepish grin and an innocent look to his eyes that read he was not joking in the matter.

“Well I guess you have not even had an occasion to do things for yourself then, and I think this whole ordeal will be rather fun don't you think?” she said trying to pick up some fun remark as she sat in the wheelchair.

They took the elevator and went straight to the garage and got into a black car that was already waiting for them and once inside she noticed another car in front of theirs. Mycroft got in after her and closed the door and immediately they were off.

“So where are we going?” she asked out of curiosity.

“We are going to some shops and get you an evening gown and then we are going to the civil department to get married and you can change in the bathroom there and then we are off to your new home.” He said in a business tone before looking at her and then giving her a slight smile.

“Very well then,” she said in that very same tone and stared out the window making a best effort not to break the silence in the car.

It was not even five minutes later that he had realized that there was something wrong and then he knew what had happen.

“Look I am sorry but I had never been close to someone before and the way I speak can seem very cold at times I hear, but I had never the occasion to soften my way of speaking not until the day I met you.” He said in a sincere voice trying his best at an apology.

“I am sorry but I just knew you from a different voice and it almost sounded the same as Moriarty’s voice, and it sort of scared me a bit, and well I know this is all an,” she was cut off by him.

“Lets not have this conversation here and I am truly sorry, I will try harder, my mother and brother are the same more so my inhuman brother.” He said and she did not want to know what he meant by his inhuman brother, did he mean it literally? Who knew?

But she reached hoping he won’t take his hand away and grabbed his hand and held it in here. He didn’t move he became very still and tense but then he looked into her eyes and he relaxed and grasped her fingers as well and then he gave each knuckle a gentile kiss.

~~Now~~

I did keep and eye out on Sherlock and his new colleague, Dr. John Watson, but I kept it from a distance the deal was his family, or what was left, his mother and brother would not know of his marriage to her. The only thing he did have to was keep a look out on Sherlock when ever possible and that was because he was becoming more famous and every now and then I was able to see an advance attack from Moriarty to Sherlock, and was able to sidetrack it. I hacked into some of their data base in the computer to keep each other from contacting them but once I was on tour things got bad, my career as a singer of already famous songs was booming mostly because I treated it as a comedy act because many of the singers that sang already famous songs were to make fun of the artist or the song, but I did it in respect.  
I was now coming home to London and as going to perform my last concert they’re as a ‘see you later’ concert. Because I toured a lot, especially when Mycroft was off fancying a woman to further himself a little bit, of course that was how he got ahead.

~~ Three Days Later In London~~~

After her concert she left back to her hotel, to sleep off the night after a long hot bath, and she undressed and took off the sweaty wig and laid it on the mannequin doll to dry it, after that she put on her night gown and went to sleep because she still needed to do an interview the next morning.

As she realized that the light was not artificial she looked at the clock and realizes that it was already nine in the mourning and she was running a little late, but then she knew something was off.  
She put on her robe and went out to see why the manager or the bodyguards didn’t wake her, when she noticed the hall was surprisingly quiet. She knocked on her manager’s door knowing that she knew she was not a true blond, and that it belonged to her alter ego. None answered and she tried her bodyguards room next and there was no answered either, she called the lobby to see if they had gone out but they had not.  
That’s when she knew something even worse was happening, and she called to get someone to open the doors to the rooms.  
After the manager personally came up and opened the doors they discovered the tragedy before them, all three bodyguards were dead a bullet to the head and the manager was out cold from the injury to her shoulder, instantly she knew this was Moriarty. He never killed a woman but injured them. 

The police came after a thirty minute wait I was a nervous wreck and by then the DI Lestrade had come and question me he also gave me that orange blanket that people got that were in shock of course I was because I knew I was not safe on my own from Moriarty anymore, I was in my room while they took care of the bodies and then I heard the DI make a call.

After ten minutes two men came into the hallway and I immediately knew who they were but I was not going to let them know who I was right away. I was able to call Mycroft and he told me to go with Sherlock if he offered and that he would be home as soon as possible.  
There was a heavy two knocks on the door before I was able to get the door, and I saw Sherlock face to face for the first time but I saw no physical similarities in him as to Mycroft but there was a certain feature they both made when trying to figure out something.

“So you are Sherlock, I presume, and that behind you must be the doctor, and if I am right you are here to ask me if I heard anything suspicious last night, or if I had any enemies, or the most common one is if I anything to do with them. The answered the first question and the third question is no and by the fact that you are here I presume you were bored and love a good tripe homicide and I know you have had an admirer who loves to get inside your head and watch you dance, that is until you burn. The answered is you’re ‘arch-enemy’ is also my enemy. The rest figure it out if you can, before he burns you.” I told him trying to speed things up after his face was composed again. The fellow, Anderson just laughed at him.

“Looks like you just met your match, Sherlock. You should see your face of stupidness,” he said.

“I am sorry it is not stupidness, the actual word would be stupidity, and you really should not talk because you are lowering everyone’s I.Q. just by speaking.” Sherlock said as he glared at both Anderson and myself.

“Very well I have to say you are here on some business since you had a manager, according to the idiot over there the men were your bodyguards two appointed by your profession which I cant have a clue since you pose as no ID on you, but according to the reporters outside you must be famous or unless they are here for the story, yes that is more likely, as well I see a light meal, so you must have to stay fit in your profession, and as John is searching your room for any incriminating evidence, we will be able to deduce some of your rather vague answers. As well the other bodyguard was probably appointed by someone you knew well because he also received many bullets, creating an invisible ‘H’ on his upper body. Which meant he was close to you maybe even a lover, so the one responsible is a jealous man and this was fairly a simple case.” He concluded.

“All I have to say to you is, you couldn’t be more farther from the truth.” I told him, when he got a text.

He then read it but then he went paler then what he was and gave me the phone.

“This was just a warning from trying to stop the inevitable, you will burn as well, you did betray me, but I will get you back and this time I will not let you go. – J.M—“

“So we do seem to have the same enemy, John what is taking so long?” he said.

“Sherlock I think you did just met your match,” John said, and I knew he had found my clothing for my alter ego.

“What are you talking about I know who this woman is just don't know her name or exact profession, you know as well that there is always something.” He told John as he walked to the room.

“What are they talking about?” the DI said.

“I think they just discovered my alter ego, and my exact profession.” I told him, but he just stared at me like I was a mental person.

I went to the room and saw Sherlock going trough all my things and he then put the pieces together.

“You did not hear anything because you were exhausted from the concert last night, your real profession is that of a singer, a famous one at that but that is just a character, and Moriarty found out, he then knew where to find you, he gave this a warning, and made sure to not disturb you, then you must not be married, but you were somehow involved with him but you were the one that got away, he is mad and knew were going to find each other and just kill two birds with one stone.” He said getting almost everything right but I was not going to tell him anything.

“Yeah, I guess the second time around is an eye opener for you.” I said. 

“So I guess you should take her home if you both know this fellow, its best she goes with you if he got here without anyone noticing then imagine if we sent her to the station.” DI Lestrade said and John did seem to agree, this was going as planned I thought as I saw all the possibilities that were the answers to Sherlock’s denial but then curiosity always won over and he wanted to know how I made it difficult for him to figure me out.

“Fine but I want your real and artistic name and whatever else you call your self, but you will stay in the couch because there is no other room or spare bed in the flat,” he said trying to dignify himself, but with much avail John and I could see through that.

“Nonsense Sherlock you hardly sleep and when you do you crash on the couch she can stay in your room,” John said surprising Sherlock and Lestrade. 

“No I will from now on sleep in my bed. You John on the other hand can share your bed if you want but I will not besides she looks like the women you usually shag.” Sherlock said and John went a little red in the face but recovered fairly fast but now it was time to speak.

“I will take the couch, besides it wont be the first time I sleep in one, and another thing I am no ones and I don’t sleep with just anyone, especially if I just met them,” I said as I started to pack up my things that I had out.

As I packed I remembered that I still had my robe on and I wanted to play with them a little while longer, I had to have my fun it was how I got a laugh every once in a while.

“Hey John would you mind and get the black blouse from the floor and hand it to me and Sherlock can you pass me the pants on the chair next to you if you wouldn’t mind?” I said as they both got what I asked them to get me, of course I knew all the snark remarks Sherlock could have said but he did as was told which surprised John and the DI a little I guess he hardly did as he was told.

As Sherlock handed me the pants I took them and slipped them on and as John handed me the blouse I took it and took the night gown off right them and there. The faces that all three men wore were priceless and I went as if it was normal, which of course was not but I put the blouse on and went to retrieve my shoes.  
Lestrade and John cleared their throats at the same time and looked away rather quickly. But Sherlock just looked on in disbelief at what had happen. Then I stood up as I was ready and everything seemed packed.

“Very well you wanted my artistic name and real name did you not?” I said trying to create a relaxed atmosphere.

“Yes what is your name?” John asked thankful for the new subject.

“I will answer that once in the safety of your flat I feel that if I stay here any moment longer I might be in danger and I not wish for that.” I said trying to get a move to go to the flat.

“Fine lets go, Lestrade if you find any evidence that seems absurd call me immediately and tell Anderson to shut up because he really does lessen the brain energy in the whole block.” Sherlock said as he walked out the door in a hurry.

“Don’t be offended he is always like that,” John said trying to justify Sherlock’s behavior, as he helped me with the larger suite case. 

“Its all right I am fairly used to the type of behavior.” I said as we walked to the elevator where Sherlock was still waiting for the doors to open.

 

~~ A few hours later~~~

As we arrived at the flat, which the address was cute, we were greeted by as I presumed Mrs. Hudson. She greeted us and had a glint to her eyes as she saw that I was moving in with 'the boys'. She hoped that I would bring order to the flat that seemed to be flooded with experiments, and was immediately intrigued by what type of “experiments” they had.

As I entered I immediately saw the kitchen, which looked more like a lab then anything. I went to the one that was there and I knew what it was.

“Don’t touch anything, you might destroy a good experiment and I will have to start over again.” He said with an irritated tone.

“I believe that I knew what this is you are trying to measure if the tongue can still get an allergic reaction even after death, I believe this subject was more allergic to shellfish then peanuts, so I guess you can try that out.” I said and he immediately went over to test it out as he also had some shellfish right there.

“All right how did you know that?” he said.

“Well the tip of the tongue that is close but not even touching the shellfish is a bit more swollen, and that is just being near the fish. But the part that has peanuts is still the same no change, this tongue is fairly new at being dead, so you might want to see if the antibiotics that would lessen the swelling will also work,” I said to him as he got to work on the experiment.

“Fascinating the both of you,” said John.

“Oh dear I guess the tidiness wont come seeing as Sherlock has made a new friend and one that is at his same level, I guess more noise and bullets will be covering the wall. If you shoot more bullets in the wall it will be on the rent’s bill.” she said as she went downstairs.

“I guess you can put your stuff in the wardrobe near Sherlock’s room,” John said as he showed me were it was.

“So now that I am done will you tell us your name.” Sherlock said as he remembered I had no name in his memory.

“Very well I am most famously known as Blythe, but my real name is Rachelle Alistair.” I said, as I didn’t mention that I was adoptive, or married for that fact. 

~~~ A Few Hours Later~~~

“Well then miss Alistair I suppose you wouldn’t mind the couch then as seeing it is already night and I am very worn out, I guess John already went to bed himself. Very well I hope it is quite comfortable here then.” He said with quite a stiff voice, as it was quite late in the night already.

“Yes I will have a nice night, Sherlock.” I told him as he went to his room but froze at the mention of his name.

Time passed and I couldn’t even go to sleep and I was quite comfortable in the couch but I was texting Mycroft so maybe that was the reason I couldn’t quite go to sleep. He had informed me that his trip would last another two weeks but he did say that if I wanted to go back to the house then I was welcomed as the people knew her and they knew she was in part the owner of the house.  
I had told Mycroft that I did not want to go back to the house and that I would be safe with Sherlock and John for the time being, and to not mention anything about myself to his brother. He agreed and he said it would come to a great shock to him if he ever knew what they were planning for his brother and it would be the second time someone got one over Sherlock. After half an hour of texting each other Mycroft was off to a conference since the time was different and I was finally feeling a little sleep deprived and I had the whole situation of the morning come crashing down in a sleeping dream.

~SHERLOCK’S POV~ 

It was a little after three in the morning when I had finally tossed for the last time, the reason for a sleepless night was that he knew something was missing from his deduction of her life story somehow, she knew Moriarty before but she lived to tell it, now he wondered why, he did kill an old lady because she had descried him during what John’s blog described as the great game. He also knew that she resembled a little in quirks and face to that of Irene Adler, but that could be quite implausible, because she had no children (Rashelle did not fit the range of being her child) and no siblings from what Irene had told him.  
As well there was something in the way she kept her cell phone in the open, but he knew that she kept another one but did not know where.  
His phone buzzed and it was his brother, he was probably wondering what he was doing as he heard that Sherlock was once again being targeted by Moriarty, he didn’t really care how he knew but he did, but he ignored the call.

After half an hour of tossing some more he decided that he would go to the main room and check how their new guest was sleeping. He put on his robe and went to have a see. He got near the couch and all he could see was a young woman huddled in a fiddle position asleep, her head resting against her knees and then Sherlock had this odd feeling in his chest, he would have gotten to searching for an answered when a familiar tone in his head formed a sort of sense of déjà vu and he remembered feeling the same tightening in his chest at seeing a young girl on the pavement of the street and blood flowing, he then heard a young Mycroft whispering, a saying he had often when they were young.

“Caring is not an advantage, Sherlock” Mycroft would say over and over again, in a different sense or different words but the saying was still there and it was true caring would never bring that little girl back to her loving parents, it never did, but he just needed time to suppress his feelings and that was how he became a famously growing as the only consulting detective in the world. 

I did have a heart not very active in feeling but I did, and I made the decision that my bed would not go wasted and that she could take it, I gathered her up in my arms and she was quite light, she breathed evenly in and out of her nose and she looked quite peaceful in her slumber.  
He took her to his room, and laid her down in his own sheets. After setting her down and covering her with the sheets he made a note to be cautious around her, because he caught himself staring at her while she slept, just as he was going to leave he saw her face turn to horror and then he could hear her voice a whisper barely but the name was unmistakable as she whispered with horror the name of Jim Moriarty.

He then shook her gently from her sleep and her eyes fluttered to see that she was being awakened. He noticed that her eyes were a deep chocolate brown and the way she stared at him like something was wrong, and he just stared at her.

“What’s wrong?” she said with a little gruffness and a startled whisper.

“Nothing is wrong but you started to have a nightmare or some sort of unpleasant dream, and you whispered the name Moriarty in quite terror,” I told her sounding just as mystified as I felt at why I woke her.

“Oh, well maybe it was a good nightmare, did you only wake me because I was not whispering your name?” she said but I could barley see it in her eyes that it was a joke to hide her true feelings of being frighten for.

“Yes of course only you would make a joke, I was not jealous I was just curious as to why the dream would cause you such distress you seem capable to defend your self.” I said trying to hide the fact to why I had really woken her.

“Yes well it seems that way but that is only because I had a good teacher to show me that I must be strong to defend my self. Besides I was not always like this I had my weaknesses and of course he saw them and took me and protected me and sweet-talked me, and saw that I needed protecting from the big bad world. He even manipulated me sometimes he also cut me off from society, which made me depend on him more then I already was, since my parents had died and I had no one else in the world but a close family friend and he was no good help when it came down to everything except money so I stopped connections with him.” She said revving more of her life then I was able to deduct and I was able to see how Moriarty had successfully manipulated her because she was so trusting, but he knew that she also learned from her mistakes and in some sort she was a tad smarter then the average human being but still a little less then myself, since I was a proper genius.

“Well I do think you have made progress and that teacher of yours must be good then. I give the chap props because most would dwell in the sadness that is their idiotic life.” I said to her as she ten displayed a small smile that kept getting bigger and bigger.

“So you think my teacher did a great job in teaching me not to dwell in my past? That is fantastic.” She said while grasping both hands in a feeble attempt to not cause such a ruckus. 

“ Of course and I should leave seeing as you need the sleep and I am very well rested, so I will leave and enjoy the bed for now.” I told her as I stood to get up, which I had no idea I had sat down on the bed next to her. The woman that has made me do strange things in a matter of hours and make unacceptable deductions from her life.

“Wait please stay I do still feel a little restless and I don't think I will get much sleep and I enjoy the company.” She said with a sense of desperateness, and grabbing my hand to pull me back to the bed.

The touch of her hand had sent a shiver through my arm and it was quite odd that my body would have such a reaction. I guess I will need to try hard at getting my feeling and heart in order because if this followed she will be the death of me.

I was about to sit back down when she moved and then made a notion for me to lay next to her, as she had settled down on the other side, I did though sat back on my own pillows and watched as she shifter her weight to make her head rest against my shoulder.

“I think that I should really go, and I need some things from the store you need anything?” I said trying to get out of this mess.

“I know you need nothing and I need nothing just let yourself relax and let me do some talking while we rest?” she said with a tone that said she was not kidding around.

“Alright then, what did you want to talk about.” I said trying to appease with a tone of irritation.

“I once had a pony.” She said, that I had to stare at her.

“And?” I said clearly not interested at what point she had a pony.

“You really have no idea that I was lying just now did you?” she said startling me once more.

“Very well I had no pony, but I did have a friend who held his emotions very well but that is what caused him to be very dangerous stuff, like risking his own life just to prove he was cleaver to out smart and cheat death. Of course one day it did catch up to him. But a few years ago I was startled to see him up and running, and then he told me that his ultimate way to outsmart people was faking his own death and reappearing as if nothing had happen, but of course fate had other plans for him. The mans wife had died of an actual broken heart and his young daughter had been murdered and his son as rear as can be had gotten breast cancer and died shortly after the treatments started, he had lost everything trying to be cleaver and in the end he had died of a simple brain attack, he went to sleep and never woke up.” She said it as she “sniggled” as people in the American films describe what she was doing just now, as she yawned and then she had closed her eyes once more and a soft snore escaped her slightly parted lips.  
I didn’t even realize I was slouching down when my phone ranged and I saw that it was Lestrade.

“What now?” I said in a surprisingly irritated voice and I realized it was close to dawn.

“There is this new case a child has gone missing and the parents have no idea how it happen because they have the most highest security and no fingerprints or boots prints.” He said waiting for a response.

“We will see you shortly.” She had said as she had the phone that was no longer in my grasp. 

I saw as she got up and stretched and went to the hall closet and she got out a pair of slacks and a blue jumper before making her way to Johns room, I did not need to warn her that John, being in the military it was a bad idea to wake him, but all I heard was a body getting out of bed and pulling on pants and shoes.

The door to the bathroom was closed and I was left to inspect what had really just happen. She was asleep he was sure of it, and then all of a sudden they were all ready to go and investigate a tedious case.

~~~At the crime scene~~~

As they had taken a taxi they were there in as little as twenty minutes dawn already breaking out and casting a pink glow to the sky above which bore me even more as I cared not much for this, but the coffee in my hand and solving this case and getting over with the current situation of having two flat mates, one of which was welcome and the other not so much.

We got there and I noticed a book in the trunk and then I also noticed dirk around the windowpane, which would have to mean it was the Gardner, which would explain why he was able to go and abduct them. He wanted a ransom, we got it and they knew it, but they had no idea they where valuable, they were idiots.

I told them how they were significant, and that was when I was aware that they had not yet believed me in what I knew, that was until she spoke and shot down my theory before I had even spoken it, oh, she was clever but not enough to out do me by much she was just faster at speaking.

“They child was not taken by the Gardner as we would presume from the dirt here, it is just ludicrous to think it, it was however done to get a ransom and it could be a close family relative in need of some quick money, of course they did leave one big mistake here, if you will, DI Lestrade look under the bed and do tell what you find.” she said, as I was going to tell her that no clue was to be found under the bed seeing as it was just some old presents, which is what Lestrade had said.

“Yes they are presents but open them and well just looking at the paper the quality is very expensive as well as what is inside. Now I want Anderson to check the bed and the bedding.” She said and that was when it hit me, the child was not just abducted fro ransom but because the person was now fearing that they were going to get caught in the filthy act they were doing.

“I got it, the abductor took the child because they wanted a ransom, but also out of fear they would get caught as we now realized that the child was showing signs of abuse, wetting the bed, which explains the protective plastic wrap around the bed and the expensive presents were from the abuser, he felt guilty and he gave the child exquisite presents that most children would want, because I know for a fact that this child was not eight but ten and she was being abuse by no other then the own uncle of the family from the fathers side.” I said, with excitement, as I knew what was there now.

“Yes the abuser is the uncle from the fathers side, but the abductor was not the uncle but the aunt, she became jealous because she saw the way her husband paid attention to the innocent child, but instead of telling the police she wanted everything to point at someone else and not be traced back to her own family. She saw the symptoms at one of the various stay at their stay over at the ranch where they lived while the parents worked. The aunt was the one to then report the child missing as she knew the parents would over pass her and the police would as well, but she made a mistake and I saw right through her façade of worried and saw a hint of nervousness as we began to interview her, she fidget it with the zipper, and she started to sweat because her hands where clammy, but she also kept looking at a picture of the ranch. Which it all means that the child is still alive but first we are to get the uncle and the aunt under arrest.” She said finishing her theory before everyone stared at me and I felt irritated.

“What I have nothing to say lets go before the child dies from where ever she is at.” I told them before they scrabbled off like idiots to find things to prove everything that was just said, but not before hearing some snide comments that I wanted to smash someone in the face.

“Another freak like the freak there standing like an idiot for once.” Donovan said and I had no idea why it bothered me that she called Rashelle a freak, I guess I was used to it but not hearing it to others that was not myself was different.  
I guess we are not such idiots seeing as there is another one like him, she got two over him now wonder how it was at the flat, maybe they will shag on and create little freaks like them and be the freak family,” she continued before Anderson interrupted her.

“The freak is staring at you and you know what he know, so I better watch it, and besides she is better to look at then him, I think I wouldn’t mind having her around then him.” Anderson said.

“Well I guess your wife lets you have fun while she is out with other women, since you cant satisfy her, and you are still cleaning I see, Donovan at I say Andersons house, why cant he just get someone to do it, or better yet let him do it himself, I bet he does after you are gone, or maybe he orders someone to else to come after to take the dog to walk after a time, because you are not his only one you do know that, he is not serious about you, besides he cant really satisfy anyone much. His wife is a recently turned because she realized how nice sex is with another person is that is not an idiot like Anderson.” Rashelle said as I supposed she had hear everything.

Donovan just stared before getting angry and was about to slap her before Lestrade caught her hand and pulled her away, telling her to calm down.

“Quite what it is your doing to my team, they already have enough with not being able to sleep normal hours.” Lestrade said, before continuing, “ besides you are not able to be here but I allowed it so stop creating problems.

“I create problems?” she said incredulously, before continuing, “then remind her that work related/co-workers romance is not allowed and that she should keep it professional, besides she was the one to attack before anyone else said anything, she is the one that needs to be put on a leash. Go into the forest and look at about a ten kilometer radius and also look in a shed or inside any hidden places in the house I have better things to do then help the police, and I will see you Sherlock at the house.” She said before spinning on her heel and walking away.

I was just left to stare at the place she was standing before I regain full functions of my brain. I then told Lestrade that John and I will leave the scene and he can go find them, as too see that we had a responsibility to up hold on a valuable witness.

He called to John and they both left in a taxi to try and catch up to their new flat mate.

 

~~~RASHELLE’S POV~~~

as I went to the street and hail a taxi I saw a black car stop by and leave a package near my feet and I instantly knew who it was from, and of course it was from Moriarty.

I got a taxi and as I opened it a bunch of red rose petals where on the taxi floor. I tried to pick them up before I blacked out after being hit on the head.

 

I came to after I was splashed with water that was when I noticed those big brown eyes that were warm and menacing at the same time, and he looked more cunning and lithe then ever before.

“Hello dearest ‘one who got away and lived’” he said in a mocking tone.

“Moriarty.” I said.

“Well this is quite a surprise is it not?” he said in a tone that hinted in sarcasm.

“I guess, but I was always waiting to see when you would notice me and come for me I waited all these years and waited for you but you never came, I was left alone. Why did you do it?” I asked as I remembered those cold nights without him.

“Well for one I know where you are and you played to it like a trained puppy, and now you and Sherlock my new game piece are living together and will I imagine it or did you two have a chemical connection? I saw the tension between you two and you also handle Donovan, is it? Quite well such a mean girl she is, but then again her big mouth will help play in the end of you and Sherlock.” He said, until he continued saying, “by your other question I believe you had moved on from me and I know when you lie to me I know everything but this time I will enjoy you burn along side my one big enemy.” 

“Well I did miss you I wanted to move on but I never found I could, they would not let me see you because you told them not to allow me I cried for you so much I even forgave you for shooting me I guess I deserved it.” I told him now with tears in my eyes.

“I didn’t want you to distract me from my plans and I did not want to harm you anymore then I am right now, I still love you and I will get you back if you show me how much you missed me.” He said with what looked like much convection in his eyes but he believed he and me untied me as I sat still and then I did the thing that I knew he meant.

As my hands were untied I slipped my hands around his neck and drew him closer and was grateful that we were in a room with a bed and privacy, which I assumed was the new house he had for himself, but then I heard a small sound of traffic as the door opened and I knew we were still in London and in a flat.  
I watched his eyes scrutinizing me and then he gave in and we kissed, at first slowly and cautiously because he still doubted me and then more passionately as he saw that I did not go for the gun he left to my right, but I knew was unloaded because this was just still a part of his test.

As the kisses became more hungrily his hands began to search for my skin and then he had my shirt off and I pulled him closer to me as we slid up to the pillows of the silk bed and then we started where we had left off a few years back.

As I woke up I knew I was in a flat and that I was still captive by Moriarty but he was not to be found but I could not trust him to much so I made as I put my clothing from last night back on and I had searched for my coat and felt through the hidden pockets and the phone was still there and I was thankful that it was on silence.

The door opened after ten minutes I had woken and it was colonel Sebastian, he gave me a new stack of clothing, which was a white dress, and a white shoe pair that went well with the dress and my own coat.

After I put on the new dress and shoes I was led outside to the dinning room where he was now dressed in a white tuxedo and was waiting me to be seated.

“Very well as you did not flee you will be free after in the evening of the night and then you will not hear from me until I am ready to make more plans with you and Sherlock, because as sweet as last night was you are still dangerous for me to be around and I enjoy watching people I love or at least care enough to cure my boredom to burn.” He said in a cold voice that said I was free to go but then I must die after a sweet encounter. I knew I was being used all over again.

“What will we be having for breakfast?” I asked trying to change the subject, as I did not want to be feeling lost once again, but now I knew that I could distract him enough.

 

~~~After Dinner~~

After dinner it was silent I had gone back to the room to get my coat when I felt arms around me and I knew they were Moriarty’s and he whispered sweet things in my ears.  
I turned to face him with a smile and we did it once more just to do it one last time as a departure good bye but this time I did not fall asleep I was given a sleeping pill after I had changed and I was out cold.

~~~ SHERLOCK”S POV~~  
~~~After Running After Rashelle~~

We catch a taxi and we were at the flat no less then what should have been a little less then five minutes behind her, but she was not there. That was when I received a text, it was a picture of Rashelle she was unconscious but alive and the one who had taken her was of course Moriarty, he had her and we lost the main witness to his evilness.

We waited another ten minutes before we got another text but this one was of her awake but she was kissing him but she was oblivious to the fact that someone had taken a picture of her, the text below read:

‘She missed me all this time, now we are together once more but of course all good things come to an end and I will burn her and you Sherlock very soon.  

With all love Moriarty!’

All I did was tell John that she was with him, and he subjected to call the police, but I told him it was a bad idea because in a previous text he threaten to kill her if we did but we had no idea what to do and sitting down was not a fun way to spend it, but I found myself unable to move and do something productive.

~~ The Next Morning~~

We recited another text saying that she will be released this afternoon, but it was my enemy I could not trust him, and all I did was go to the morgue and talked to Molly about getting another body to whip. Then I got a text from Lestrade and it read that the children where found and that Donovan was going to apologies as soon as they would get to the next case, but I told him we would not come because it was now a tedious case that was easily solved if they worked as a team. 

Molly got me coffee as she often told me if I wanted coffee and I did, then she would be the oddest thing and make her self leave my company as I needed someone to talk to but then John showed up and told me that he had received a text saying we were needed at the house, and if we did not one of us would die, and we did not want to go through that road again it was a miracle we survived from one.

As we got home we saw a figure on the couch, but it was not moving and it was wrapped from head to toe, then I got a text, on the pink phone and I had John fetch it for me.

“I hope you like my little surprise for you I know your brother did.  
Love Moriarty~”

We took precision and I wondered what he meant by my brother liking the surprise?  
But we uncovered the subject with caution and we were shocked at what we found.

 

~~RASHELLE’S POV~~~  
I woke up with a head ache and I was covered but then I felt soothing or rather someone uncover me and I laid still and closed my eyes shut to look like I was still unconscious.  
As my face was uncovered I heard two people gasp and then I had opened my eyes but was taken aback by the brightness of the lighting in the room.  
I sat up as I recognized the room I was in, I was back at the flat, and in front of me was Sherlock with a stricken face of surprise and horror and John with a very pale face and horror in his eyes, and I had a bad feeling at their looking face.

‘What wrong and don't say anything is not wrong because your face says otherwise.” I told them hoping they would regain there composure in time to answer me, but then Sherlock grabbed the mirror behind me and put it to my face. And now I was taken aback.

“What the bloody hell!” was all I said at the image in front of me.

“That’s what we would like to know, who are you really?” Sherlock said in a tone very cold that I recognized it better in Moriarty.

“I.. I don't know, I don't remember how I got here I just remember going to fetch a cab and then waking up here, what happen?” I said as I was still trying to remember what had happen.

“I think I can help with that, oh and you really should be more carful about locking your doors, dear brother.” And it was Mycroft, he had come home from where ever he was, and I instantly checked the pocket from my own coat and knew the phone was still with me.

“Alright Mycroft tell your silly theory and then get out you have no idea what is going on.” Sherlock told his brother in a menacing cold tone that made John and me flinch, but Mycroft just smiled and sat down next to me before he indicated to two men to check the house.

I saw that Sherlock was trying to tell Mycroft something before I found myself covering his mouth with my own lips and before whispering to him to keep quiet but he was frozen again with the sudden thing that had happen but I was quite shocked with myself as well.  
Just then the men stepped to Mycroft and said they had found two or three bugs in every room including three cameras but was now clean and Mycroft had checked that I had no bugs as well because he obviously knew where I was.

“So you gonna tell us what this is all about?” John said speaking for the first time in a while.

“Yes well as you can see she looks just like Irene Adler, that is because she is the only sister Irene has ever had, but if you would have been able to ask her she would not remember, she was only three years old when the adoption had taken place, and I told Rashelle to keep quite, and I knew you would not ask or be able to form a deduction that she might be related to Irene, knowing that you could hardly think right when she was near, unfortunately she is dead and this time it is for real, dreadful it was.” He said stunning me to silence.

“I knew it she had the same fluid motions and she was just as clever as her, then there was the appearance that they looked in features so similar, the black hair the same fair skin and the same famous red lips, I knew it I just could not see it right away because she also acted in the same flirtatious sense to make me forget my thought and make me distracted.” He said but the last was mostly to him self and we had to strain our ears in order to hear.

“Don’t blame her for your self being able to be distracted Sherlock you know that caring is never an advantage,” he said and I knew that sentence all too well as he said it to me once before and maybe as I got flashes of what had happen seeing as it was already a new day or night, but I still could not believe that I did what I had done.

“So how do you two know each other?” John said hitting the mark, which will shock Sherlock even more.

“Well-“ I started to say before being interrupted.

“We are married,” Mycroft said as he took my hand in his.

The face on Sherlock was priceless but I had caught a flicker of emotions he rarely showed and they were, hurt, anger, betrayal, jealousy and confusion as well as shock.

“Well congratulations I didn’t know or I would have gotten you a present, so how long were you planning on keeping this a secret from me?” Sherlock said in an even colder tone then I had ever heard and it made me realize how similar and close he is to be like Moriarty or just be on the ‘good’ side.

“Well to tell you the truth you never asked her if she was married and I never told you or mummy, about this.” Mycroft said setting Sherlock in to an even chillier mood then before.

“Then tell me how long have you been together” he said and I looked at John but he looked even more paler then before.

“It has been quite a few years, but you have to know this was all business and she agreed and in return I protect her from Moriarty because that was when I had met her for the first time. If you want to be angry at anyone it will be me Sherlock and please do not tell mum because as I said it is not a real marriage so to speak, and if I must be frank and real we have not consummated our marriage.” He said which made me flush and I nodded as Sherlock looked at me, to confirm what he said.

Then John seemed to realize something that e had all forgotten then and he turned to Mycroft this time.

“So why are you hear and why did Moriarty text you this too? As well you said you could tell us what had happen.” John said and that seemed to distract Sherlock from the other news that had been said.

“Ah, yes well, well I had her followed and I also keep a guard other at all times but from afar and he followed her wherever she went and he called me and told me that, Moriarty had taken her last night. He could recall where they where but he is certain that it was not the permanent location to where he was staying because I told him to stay guard for the night.  
“He did but then everything was uprooted and empty by the time we had ensemble a team to go there and he followed a taxi here and he stayed to make sure everything was all right but he did mention they where in about five minutes and I knew he tried to bug the place so I had you all searched for bugs.  
“Then I got the same text and came here as soon as I heard she was not responding her phone and I came here as soon as I could.” He said, then he looked at me and I knew he knew something else that he wished to discuss else where, and I really needed to take a shower and excused myself before. 

I knew he was following me because I heard him excuse himself. I was about to open the closet when he took my hand, and led me to his room. He closed his door and exhaled loudly before fixing his electric green eyes on my face, and I saw a shadow of loneliness in his face and I knew he missed my sister so very much.

“So all this time you knew who we were?” he said and I nodded, as he continued, “Was this a game to you? lets find out how much he can hold with shock? Was that it?” he said and I knew he was on the defensive and all I could do was hold back tears for the second time in my own life, I was not a regular person who cried, because I hardly had the need for it, but today I needed to hold them.

“That is not the idea, it is all just came to sudden I was going to tell you but then a case came and then this happen and I don't know, I lost my head as you did with Irene I am like that around Moriarty, I know that my only weakness is Moriarty and he makes me forget all sense he had me domesticated to his very whimsical attitude, an he manipulates me into his shape, but I don't know I know you are angry and have all these emotions going on but I am sorry I did not tell you sooner and I will leave with Mycroft today, but I need a shower first.” I told him and he looked at me and he nodded and left but as I was about to open the door, it had open and in came Mycroft.

“ I am very sorry about how it had all played but I was very worried about all this and he needed to know because Moriarty found out, and he would have told him and then he would have been more angry then he is now, he will get it over with now that he has leverage over me, but I still have some over him, and thanks for not telling him about Irene he needs not to know about her.  
“As well I need to tell you what the guard saw in the house, and what I saw on the phone, from a text that Moriarty had sent me.” He said with a slight precaution tone in his voice, but I nodded to him to continued.

“Well it seems that you had been drugged and you slept with him not once but twice, then you were drugged, dressed in a similar fashion as Irene your sister, - which he does not know you are related, but he did notice the similarities in your face and features, and wanted to give us a surprise- and then brought you back, knowing that I would be worried about you told me to come to the flat and it was the reason that I had arrived here. I am sorry truly sorry but you were not in your right mind and I do not care what you did for that matter. He is still part of you I understand that but you need to find closure otherwise he will always be there and will have you in his hands.” he said trying to be rational and I knew he was right, about not being in my right mind as I remembered what had happen, but I couldn’t help feeling mad that Mycroft did not care about what I had done.

“Very well thanks for telling me this, now if I can, I will take a shower then pack and go with you back to the house, I think I need a good rest away from this world for a few weeks or months or something.” I said as I left and grabbed what ever I could find of clothing and went to the bathroom and turned on the hot water and let it run until it was steaming up the mirror.  
I got in and let myself cry as I disentangled my hair from the way it was, and got in the shower and let the hot water wash over me, as I started to remember and it all brought back bad memories and I started to cry and had to sit before I fell because I was not feeling that well.

 

After the shower and dressing I fixed my eyes, to make them look less swollen and I readied myself with the following question that I knew were unavoidable. But there was none I was left alone in the flat and then Mrs. Hudson arrived to the flat with a cuppa and a letter written in Mycroft’s letter, and she also told me that Sherlock and John were off to a case that Lestrade needed help on.

“I know that you want to come home but I feel that you need to face them and I have a feeling that Sherlock really needs you. I also want you to remember the part of the deal where you are to protect him from harm, I know that John is doing the best he can even if he does not want to admit it, and I feel that this is best but if in a week you still want to come home then I will go personally for you, in the mean time I had brought your cello and your own violin brought to the flat seeing as you stay in his room they are there for you, and I also got you more clothing brought to you. I do hope you feel better from what happen and do not blame yourself just don't go anywhere alone if you can avoid it.

~Always Mycroft~”

Well that was touching he wants me to protect myself and to protect his brother aw well, but he had a point and I needed to suck it up and be strong again and I would be alright.

I got out my cello and decided to play, seeing as that always calmed me and I had also sipped my cuppa and then started to play, I decided that I was going to get ready for bed when the door to the room opened and I see Sherlock there looking at me.

“You decided to stay?” he said as he looked me over closely and I knew he was worried.

“Yes I did I figured you needed me here seeing as the last case you had it all wrong” I said not really telling him the truth, and besides if I could be myself it was with him, and I needed to play him because it relaxed me seeing as he always did the funniest features.

“Very well enjoy the room seeing as I have little need to sleep and you needed it more then I do and besides I need you to go with me to see Molly, she said she had something important to show us about the body of this new case.” He said as I went to get my shoes as soon as I heard that he wanted me to go with him, but then I narrowed my eyes at him.

“What? John needs a rest from me and I don't like going alone and I don't have my skull anymore besides I like to talk out loud and having someone besides me makes it more bearable to others. Besides your playing all night might keep him awake, even if you played a lullaby.” He said, as I understood that he cared for John to have a rest, besides I knew John would be grateful to see the young woman he had somewhere waiting for him out there, seeing as always checked his phone and answered with a sly smile overtime it rang.

Which reminded me that I needed to dig out my phone seeing as I didn’t need to hide it from them anymore. I looked at it and it still had half the battery and I saw all the texts from Mycroft and missed calls as well, I deleted them all and then I inserted Sherlock’s number as well as John’s in and I went for my jacket as I went with Sherlock out to hail a cab.

When we arrived at St. Bart’s we went straight for the morgue and I saw a fragile looking young woman there with a white coat and I assumed it was Molly.

“It is finally nice to meet you Molly, I have heard wonderful stuff from you,” I told her at first she just stared at me then she took my hand and we shook on it.

“It is also nice to meet you– I really didn’t catch your name sorry,” she said and I smiled at her.

“Right well I didn’t say it but I am Rashelle.” I told her then her eyes seemed to gleam and widen at the mention of my name.

“Oh! Yes, I heard rumors of the woman that out smarted Sherlock, it is finally good to meet you, I… I am glad he finally met his match,” she said and I had to smile even more.  
By now Sherlock had gotten bored of watching this exchange go on and he decided to step in.

“Yes, yes lets move on. Molly the body?” he said with an impatient tone.

“Yes right this way then.” She said then she turned to me as he inspected the body.

“So you and Sherlock?” she left the question to fill in as I knew what she was asking.

“No we are not Molly, she is with my brother her ring is now showing in the necklace around her neck, and so if you ever wanted my brother then those chances have fallen down.” He said as I looked at him with annoyance and he indicated at me to inspect the body.

As I inspected the body noticed that it had needle wounds around the face, maybe botox, I also noticed bruising near the mouth, which could come from being asphyxiated or lack of oxygen from natural cause, but the autopsy said otherwise, the nose has the was between the nostrils has deteriorated, and the patient is near anorexia, which is the conclusion that the body was doing drugs, and was not a willing one, maybe held captive, yes captive because of the rope burns near the hands and feet, as well as the rope burn near the neck she was hanged and the autopsy also said raped.

“We are dealing with a cult that has about abducting young girls from clubs, and they drug them, and use them to test new drugs that they themselves ‘make’ which explain the needle wounds in the face, and they also use them to fulfill them until they get bored and then they watch them die as they are hanged.” I told them and they looked at me as if I could have made all that up.  
I looked up the online video that I saw a few weeks back that I saw on the file in Mycroft’s computer, and then I showed them, it was the same girl that was now here she was preserved quite well, since she had been dead for a few weeks now.

Are you sure we are even dealing with a cult?” Sherlock said now doubting me.

“I am not one hundred percent sure but I would call Mycroft to come and get the files on this case and bring them here now.” I told Sherlock and he just stared at me and did the strangest thing that had Molly’s mouth hanging open wide, he was pouting; he really didn’t want to call his brother at all.

“Fine but this will cost you!” he said turning away, his coat flapping as he turned to fetch his mobile phone.

After a good twenty minutes Mycroft had arrived with Athea, she gave me the files and then Mycroft had finished a phone call and came to stand next to me.  
He wrapped me up in his arms and then he let go and became professional at once all I could see was Molly looking shocked at the image of Sherlock’s older and cold brother being friendly with another being. Sherlock just looked away and Athea as always was in the mobile phone.

We studied the case between Sherlock and his brother and I with some assistance of Molly, then I knew that this was what I needed to distract myself at least for some hours.

 

We solved the case in about six hours gave the case to Lestrade and then we told him where he could look for the other women and the cult behind all of this we also gave him the antidotes to the drugs used more often and until then had to wait to test for other drugs but until we had the others and the drugs to create the antidote.

 

It was already five in the morning and we had about two cups of tea and three more of coffee and then we were all starving and Molly’s shift was almost over and decided to take her with us to get some breakfast.

I got a text from John and he seemed worried and I sent him to come to the directions I had sent him.

~~~SHERLOCK’S POV~~~

It was frustrating when I could not understand this woman, even not seeing her naked like with Irene, but then again the similarities were in the face though there personalities were quite different and they dressed differently, but that was because they grew up separately, and she never met her own sister, because she was dead.  
But I still had the urge to try and protect her from the dangers that Moriarty might cause her and it just makes me that more clueless in what I must be doing in the investigation, it had taken us almost more then five hours but if I had no distractions it could have been less, but of course it helped that we had a lead on to what we were doing and now we were able to help Lestrade with out interfering as Mycroft said in the police department.

 

We headed to a bakery for breakfast and even I was a little famish, but Molly had tagged along, and she was almost knelling forward with exhaustion and hunger as all we had was caffeine.

After what seemed twenty minutes John had arrived and looked relieved to see us all, he then sat next to Rashelle and me.

“So why are we all up so early in the morning?” he said with a bit of a relaxed tone.

“We didn’t sleep, we worked on a case while you were sleeping and you needed a good rest besides this case was already half solved and it was just a tedious work of finding antidotes, so we just did that and Molly helped even if she is fall asleep now.” Rashelle said, to John.

After she finished she saw that Molly was also finished and told us that she was going to take Molly to her flat and she was taking a taxi. Then Mycroft got up and said that he would give her a ride but Rashelle refused and it seemed strange that she would refuse, I knew where Molly lived and I offered to go with them but she refused as well.

“Honey I can do this by myself besides you need to finish your fruit and slice of cake,” she told Mycroft and he sat back down and at that for the first time we all stared at Mycroft because he was obeying someone else’s orders.

“Oh yeah like he needs more cake, look at him gaining more weight as he stares at the cake.” I told her and it was in spite that I needed to say something ease the hurt? In my chest at her calling him ‘honey’.

“Zip it Sherlock, besides he lost and is keeping off the weight,” she told me in a voice that was almost cold.

Then she left and was gone in a taxi cab with Molly, I thought it was not a safe idea that she would go off in a cab with herself after what had happen so I got up told them I was going home and decided that I was going to go see where she was going, John offered to go but I told him to stay and eat then meet me at the flat and Mycroft also wanted to talk to him, so he had to stay.

 

I was near Molly's house when I got off a block before the building showed and I followed her as she went inside Molly was almost sleep walking and they made it to Molly’s floor when I was cut off by tourist going out of the elevators and Molly was nowhere insight.

I entered her apartment but all I saw was the neutral decorations, of Molly’s flat and no sign of Rashelle, I went outside but she was gone.

I went back to the flat but not before Lestrade texted me to go over and I went over.

 

~~~At the Scotland Yard~~~

“What do you want Lestrade?” I asked him and he looked at me confused.

“What do you mean?” he asked still confused.

“Well you texted for me to come and I am here, so don't waste my time and tell me why you needed me.” I asked now becoming irritated.

“Well I didn’t text you I had just lost my phone but then I remembered that it was in my flat, so it must be there that is why I did not answer your call until just recently saying thanks for the tip that all I sent you.” He said and then I knew it was a distraction to get me to come to the station.

 

I almost ran to the flat worried that something might be wrong, but when I got there I had the surprise on my face that was now becoming quite annoying, it only worked on John not on me.

 

~~~ RASHELLE’S POV~~~

After I was finished I decided that I needed my laptop and I also knew that my real flat was near Molly’s building, so I volunteered to take her myself. Of course he wanted to come and the other wanted to take us personally in the car, but I had let them know that I would be fine on my own in a taxi.

Of course I knew that Sherlock would follow me what he didn’t know is that I knew the streets of London just as well as he did and I had a bit more contacts then he did. Of course being what I am it can really affect what you really want to do in life.

We got to the building and I had already got some of my contacts inside ready to make a distraction, for when he came, and I had only a three minute escape to really get away from here before he came into her apartment.  
By now Molly was nearly walking asleep, and I got her keys from her bag and I opened her door. I then put her on her bed cover her in her sheets and by then I got the text that he was in the elevator already up floor two.

I spun around on my heel, and I locked the door behind me and dashed for the stairs on the opposite hall and I ran down stairs as fast as I could, then I got the text that said he was in the flat.

I was near the garage, and I went to the “secret” hall that divided the two buildings, –– Molly’s and mine –– apart.

I got to the stairs, and then I went up to my flat, once inside I used a flashlight I had and I illuminated my way, then I found my laptop and I opened it and turned it on.

First thing was to get Sherlock away from here, and I hacked into Lestrade’s phone, and I texted Sherlock to go meet him at the station.

After I got some more of the essentials, and got more money from my compartment, and paid the next three months due.  
After that I went back down the stairs and I went into the garage, I got in my car and I went to the flat.

 

~~After a ten minute drive~~

I was back at the flat before Sherlock, was in but John was in the shower I guess had a date, or something I turned the laptop on, once again and then I made tae, knowing that Sherlock would be here in less then five minutes.

As I knew he was running up the stairs, and then he stopped in his tracks as he saw me, and he had a look of surprise that really did not suite him very much, it was dreadful, because only John could really pull it off.

 

“What are you doing here?” he asked as he grabbed the cuppa that I pointed at, and then he drank.

“Well for the mean time I live here, remember?” I told him and put my laptop down and got my cuppa, when John came around in nothing but a towel thinking he was alone I imagined.

“Oh, I thought you both were out, I… hum . . . Well uh… excuse me” he said turning a bit red, and I noticed Sherlock’s uneasiness and I decided to play with that a bit, it was always fun, when I did the same thing with Mycroft.

“Oh no my dear Watson its all fine.” I said shrugging out of my own robe, and continuing, “seeing as we are all free of discomfort we should really be free with ourselves.” I said taking his towel and sitting back down on the couch and I saw that he was a bit redder then before, Sherlock looked a bit amused still looking at John.

John then tried to get the towel from me, but I was a bit faster and then he grabbed my robe and put it on as soon as the door opened, and Lestrade and Mycroft came in, they cant even knock.

“Cant you knock, we were playing a game, to see who would catch pneumonia first, I lost since I am still dressed.” Sherlock said bitterly, and sarcastically.

“Well. Yes then we are sorry I will wait outside then, but I do need you help Sherlock.” He said, and he went with him immediately.

“Oh and John get dressed your coming with me,” he said and left, John just got up and Mycroft just leaned away from him, and let him pass.

I was just sitting there with a smile, as I saw the recognition in the situation, as he remembered all those nights and days we would just sit and talk like that.  
He cleared his throat and was now sitting next to me, and then I realized I had no robe and he noticed too and gave me his jacket, he helped put it on me.

“I came to tell you that there was another threat on your life, and you know I don't tolerate that, and I came to get you back the house in the outskirts of the city, for a while, and I also want to say that we need to talk about the arrangements, in our contract.” He said, and at the last bit he looked down at his hands as I saw the discomfort in talking about our contract that binds us, since there was no real marriage, of us.

“I understand and I will go and pack my stuff up, at once, and I will go with you, only if you stay with me for a week, that is all I am asking.” I said, knowing that it would give me time to talk to Sherlock in a serious manner seeing as the patience of Moriarty seemed to diminish each time he solved another case.

“Very well, my dear, and I will start in two days, that sounds about right, does it not?” he said waiting for an approval from me. 

I just nodded and left to his room, I got dressed in a black and white cocktail dress knowing that somewhere along the way he was going to take us to a party, and black heels, then I put everything in my bag, and I left a note for Sherlock to meet me in the coffee place a block down from where Molly lives. And I left with Mycroft that day before he came back and somehow I felt a discomfort in my chest, and I had no idea why.

We got back to the house past midnight, I was still sober, because I had a habit of liking all my brain cells alive, and so did Mycroft, so we both went to bed together that night, like we always did, and I knew that in the morning he would not be there, but my car would be and I would drive it to the hospital then take a taxi to the place I would meet his brother, and at that thought my chest swelled and tightened a little doing a little flip as well, which was strange, because I only felt this way with Mycroft, after something clicked in my mind, I was not the same after Moriarty.  
I was more emotionless, but I could still act as if I knew how to feel, but with Mycroft and Sherlock it was different and it was even more different with Moriarty, and I never told anyone of this.

I got dressed in my own casual style, black jeans, and a white tee, with black heels, and then I was off.

I was already at the coffee shop waiting for Sherlock to arrive when I got a text, saying he would be an hour late seeing as he got a text from Lestrade that there was a case. I decided that with the trust Sherlock and I had I would check out his truth.  
I checked my surroundings and I noticed a particularly strange man sitting two tables away from me he had not ordered anything despite the wariness trying to make him order. After that I got my laptop out and started to type, and I let about ten minutes go and I kept looking at the man in a discrete way as he was all but staring at me.

I then decided that I would go to my apartment and I would go the obvious way through the basement of Molly’s apartment. 

I was about to gather my things when I got a text saying that Sherlock was on his way, and then I got a text from John saying if Sherlock was still with me, that Mycroft wanted to speck with him, before he was out for a conference.

Then I knew for sure with out any doubt he was Sherlock in plain disguise. I still went to Molly’s building and went through the basement and then I turned to see the man there ‘checking his watch’ which to a normal view you could pretend to see but I new better. I then stepped between a car and was out of sight. I then saw that he was trying to deduce to where I was but before he could I was already behind him and I spun him around.

“So you where good at the disguise but I knew better.” I told him.

“What gave me up?” he said as he took the fake beard off then the fake teeth.

“The fact that you did not even order anything while the waitress was telling you that you needed to order something and then you sent her off with the same hand expression you do to John when you need space.” I told him setting him off seeing as he never realized that he was in fact human and had a habit of doing something besides acting like a child.

“So why did you want to talk to me and in this part of town? Besides the fact that there are no CCTV cameras here and Molly’s building is here as well.” he said.

“Well we can hardly talk about it here, and I was not going to Molly’s building as you can see I am down in the basement of it. But first thing you must swear to not expose the location to where I am taking you sear to it, Sherlock.” I told him.

“Very well I am intrigued what about my brother?” he said.

“What about him?” I answered him in wonder.

“Well does he know about this meeting and location?” he asked trying to see if it was worth the swearing.

“Oh hmm well let me think? No he does not I own this place I will take you once you swear you wont tell anyone, specially John he can not know, not no one alright. Can you do that for me?” I asked knowing he would say yes or surprise me in saying no.

“Alright I wont say nothing to no one and if my brother doesn’t know you go to this place then I guess it must be good.” He said.

I nodded and then I led him to the small dark hallway dividing both our buildings but before I went in I grabbed his hand and guided him in the dark, and then we were in the other buildings basement, and I headed with him to the stairway entrance, while still holding his hand.

We went up about four floors, and then I lead him into the second door to the left and I let go of his hand while I opened the door. I walked in and then he stood there, just looking as confused as ever, and I dragged him across the threshold.

“You live here?” he said finally after trying to form the question into words.

“No, I just rent this place besides I live in between your flat and with Mycroft.” I said and then motioned for him to sit.

“All right what did you want to talk to me about?” he said.

“Well I know for a fact that Moriarty is on the verge of finishing his game, and it will have a deadly end, and I wanted to tell you that if you ever needed anything I am here, alright. You can count on me for anything, and I am telling you this as a person who can see that you might need it, as well Mycroft knows nothing of this, so he doesn’t need to know if you insist. But this meeting I insist he knows nothing of the matter or this place.” I told him and then I told him about Lestrade and John needing him, and how Mycroft also wanted to speak to him, and how I would let him to think about it.

I lead him back to the café and I took a taxi back to the hospital, and then I gathered my car and went back to Mycroft’s place.

 

I waited for Mycroft, but knew he would not be back until late the night, and decided to go do research, and I knew then that he would not be back until tomorrow night, and I went to his office and I went to do more research on what I found about the relationship between Sherlock and John, and Lestrade need to have Sherlock’s help in the most easy of cases, but still not seeing the obvious I decided that it be best not to say anything.

I fell asleep on the desk, and I was surprised to awake on a soft surface instead of a hard wood desk, but I still kept my eyes shut as I was trying to figure out how I got here, knowing that any of the workers never went to the office at all, and I would have assume they would think of me in the room sleeping.  
But then my reverie was disturbed with a stir next to me.

“Ah your awake, I was finished sooner then I thought I would be and I am here, although it seemed tempting to wake you and then bring you back, I saw that you were deep in sleep and brought you up myself.” Said the deep voice that was Mycroft, and with a tone of just waking up.

“Yes I was doing some research but I was more exhausted then I thought and fell asleep.” I said to him as I finally opened my eyes seeing as it was useless keeping them closed.

“Yes, I saw that, but I knew that it was of importance to contact your sister, but it still seemed like a risk, you know that if Sherlock ever saw that she was alive he would not rest-“ I cut him off with an unsuspecting kiss, as I knew he was going to try and lecture me with the risk of contacting my sister.

“I know, but I needed her help on something, and I think I got it now, I was just worried about her as well and I need to take some stuff to her, but that can wait I guess.” I said to try and ease his mind for all of our safety.

“Alright, what do you want to do now that you have me for a whole week? And you know that I will need weeks of assistance from you after I give Anthea a very short but well needed vacation seeing as she is in charge.” He said.

“Are you trying to guilt me because I think it is working, ah poor Anthea, she must be hard at work, but I guess I could be your assistant for a good two weeks after she takes her vacation.” I said trying to play along, but getting more time with him.

“Yes, alright, but I did not mean to make you feel guilt.” He said, then catching my face and kissing me with a hard press of his lips to mine, in a way that he had never once before done.

It became more then he had ever given, and his hands were griping my hips, with a steel grip, which I knew should hurt but felt more like a rush seeing as I was finally getting what I wanted.  
I put my hands underneath his shirt and I reached his back as I dug my nails onto his back and I heard a moaning gasp escape him, and then he was on top. He was still kissing me with a hard press but then I regained my brain, and I knew this was a forced action from him as his hands were still griping my hips, and then I pushed him on his back and I was straddling him, and I stared at him as I broke the kiss.

He was breathing hard, but then he released his grip a bit seeing as he had almost drawn blood.

“I’m sorry-“ I interrupted him before he could continue.

“Don’t be sorry if you meant to do this, just what brought this on?” I had to ask seeing as he never lost control.

“Well I thought we could give this a try, and I though this is one of the things you wanted to do?” he asked in a confused tone.

“Yes, but your not willing to do this, and besides you said that we need to talk and I want to talk before we even begin to think about this, because I do not want to wake up and regret anything, and your giving me the week, so at least I am partial to agree with whatever you want.” I said, and then he got a call, and I waved him off and told him it was no big deal.

The called ended and he looked at me with sadness, but I knew as soon as his mobile rang what the meaning was.

“Just go, I will be here I think I may go to the city for something’s and the talk can wait your needed and I understand that I am not mad and don’t look at me with scornful eyes.” I said, as I really understood that he was needed but as so often then not, I knew that him staying or leaving really never bothered me seeing as I was always alone and I just felt nothing in any means as I could just fake the emotions one should feel.

 

~~~Three Days Later~~~

 

“Oh hey your back” I said with a smile on my face, and I had cake, of course I knew he was coming I had Anthea text me when they were coming home, so I baked a cake to welcome him back.

“Yes I am really sorry about that, --“ I had to interrupt him; I really did not want an apology for something that was inevitable.

“Please stop, you could not have stopped this even if you wanted to, it was necessary and I know this is what I had agreed to when we got married, a few years back.” I told him trying to ease his mind.

“I know and I also believe that we have a talk pending but I guess it is time for tea?” he said, and I nodded with him in agreement.

 

After teatime, I now had made my mind, and I was going to tell him what I was thinking about, now was the time.  
I was about to tell him, seeing as we had finished the cake and tea, when my mobile interrupted me.

He waved to me to get it, and I was surprised to see the number on the screen.

“Hello?” I said as I was walking to the library where I had discovered a secret room and went in.

“Rashelle, are you alone?” said the deep baritone voice that was only Sherlock’s voice.

“Yes I am what’s wrong you sound scared?” I said unable to understand why he sounded scared.

“I’m not –– I’m not scared, I am just worried, I know I'm going to die, Rashelle, and soon, Moriarty is getting bored, and I know that I will die saving the ones I love.” He said with a hint of a scared tone.

“What do you need?” I asked, seeing as I could not really help him if he wanted to die.

I listened to him and then I knew what I had to do, and I was determined to do just that. As I hung up the phone, I saw that Mycroft was headed to his office, as I exited the library, and then he motioned for me to follow and I did.

“I need to talk to you first, and this is a delicate thing to say,” I told him with as much sorrow as I could tell.

“What is it about?” he said as he motioned for me to sit, and we sat on the couch he had in the office.

“Well its difficult, but I really needed a divorce I do believe that you said we would separate as soon as you got to the position you are in now, because of some of the situations, you could be in if some were to try and blackmail you, and I guess, you can say that it was my busy schedule, that kept us from a real marriage, and I guess, that its just, I am afraid that I had started to have feelings for you when you told me straight out that it was not possible” I told him, as soon as I did, I saw his face set on an expressionless, face that had no right being there after all these years, I thought he had no feelings for me and now his face, told me the exact opposite.

“I cant do that at least not right, now but I will if you agree to all of my conditions, because I fear I may die soon, that is why I can not do this now, can you wait another six months?” he said with a slight coldness in his voice that said it was all business.

“You know I won’t agree now to anything until you tell me what it is you want. Because you always told me that I could never fall in love, that was the only thing you needed me to do, and before I do I want to separate, besides I always have the feeling that you push me aside because I still remind you of someone you used to know” I told him just the same coldness in my voice.

“If I die, I want you to look after Sherlock and take my place in the government I know how things work and I know you do to, Anthea will be the face but you will direct her and I would like to name you my beneficiary in case anything ever happened to me, or Sherlock, and I would also like to extend the looking after to John and Molly, and Lestrade, as well as Mrs. Hudson. I would like to start paying you these last six weeks, and I will also like to try the one condition with you, the one we nearly did a few days ago.” He said blushing at the end, saying he actually wanted to try, but I did not like the fact that he thought he was going to die.

He should have had nothing to worry about, and yet he was saying all this, and he wanted to name me beneficiary I could really not deal with that, I could handle taking on England, but not handling the press that would ensue if something did happen to both brothers, at the same time.

“First I want to know if I can go absent for a few months, I just really need to visit my sister, weather or not she wants to see me I need to ask her something, and I need to get away, I fear for Moriarty, he may be planning something big, if he has been released from an ‘innocent’ and declared an actor, I read the papers and I need to get away from here, for a few months, please and if you still want to try we can try, but you don't have to.” I told him giving a bit of a hysteric tone, and giving him a way out from giving me what I really want.

“Fine its all fine, we can do this and in the mean time, lets lay down I really am exhausted, but I need an answered to get the necessary papers drawn, and I hope you and your sister have a good fall out. I am not really trying to hold on to you because I have feelings, as I said it was all a contract, but I just need six more months.” He said, and I nodded.

 

“Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over, you had me believing that it was something that I had done, and I don't want to live that way. Believing into every word you say, and you said that you would let it go and I wouldn’t catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know!” I told Mycroft, after he said he never had feelings for me, but he still had a face that proved what he said wrong.

I knew better then to trust him but I still did, he rescued me from despair when they had caught Moriarty, but he only rescued me because I reminded him of someone that he used to know, as I saw a picture of a woman that looked like me in his desk drawer.

~~~Mycroft’s POV~~~

The only woman he ever really cared for was dead and now this replica of a woman that he used to know, told him she loves him. But he couldn’t even accept it because that last one, who did tell him, was dead a week later; to make it worse she was barring a child that belonged to him. He could not do that to this woman that he might care for, it could just be that he feared for her safety, or the fact that Sherlock accepted her just as well as John, but he could not lose her that fast like he did with the other, and she was important to him weather or not he cared to admit it to himself or any other person, and it was a miracle that Sherlock had not noticed this at all.

She knew what she was getting into when she laid eyes on Mycroft but she thought she could try and fix that haunted look that was identical to the one she saw in herself in the mirror. But she just couldn’t ignore the sensational pull that his brother emanated, when he was around she could just let herself go with no reservations and she was herself, but she owed herself and loved Mycroft.

But maybe he was right, she belonged with Sherlock, but ‘caring and loving are not an advantage’ she heard Mycroft tell Sherlock once, and she believed that. The only reason he married her was the plan they had conjured up that would save her and further his advances in the British government. The plan was she would marry him but it was all professional, at first it was but then something happened that really made her fear everything that they had, she fell in love. Then everything changed when Moriarty was released on good behavior. Just as he got out, his plans were fully running and his new target was Sherlock, the other man she loved.

Now one of the man she loved were in danger if not both, and she had to agree to new terms and save at least one of them, she had no emotion that she could feel but she still felt a tug at her heart that said she cared and feared for both their safety, and one doctor that would be lost if one man would be lost.

~~Mycroft POV End~~

But before I could even agree to anything, he had me in a strong hold, our lips crushing into each others, and we were really kissing this time, and we were starting to get it going, really going because this time I could feel his hands roaming up to my back and I knew what was going to happen next, when both our mobiles rang and we struggled with ourselves before seeing who it was and it seemed both calls were important.

“Before you answered that and I leave for the library so you can talk in private, I just want to say I agree to your conditions, but I will probably leave, seeing as I got three cases and I need to make a come back with my alter ego, and besides, I need a vacation from a vacation. But all in the end I agree to all of it, and this counted as trying, I could still see that you were not really into it you felt pressured, and its ok.” I told him all this in a fast-talking tone, seeing as I was still breathing hard.

I walked out and quickly answered the phone as I reached the library and locked it, and went to the secret room.

“Hello” I answered.

“Really you know who it is and you still answered with a ‘hello,’” he said and he had a point, but then again it was common courtesy no matter who it was.

“Its common courtesy to say hello, instead of barking orders or insults.” I told him in the same infuriating tone he used.

“Sorry, I just wanted to tell you that everything is set, and I wanted to thank you for everything, an I know how much you care for Mycroft, and how difficult it is for you to divorce him, but he does not do love at all, he always told me that caring is not an advantage, and I always followed that because it is true.” He said with sincerity, and now I knew I had seen it all. I also knew this was all John’s doing weather he knew it or not.

“I know caring is not an advantage, he told me that when we first met, and he warned me not to fall in love, but living with him, for so long it just creates the atmosphere of caring.  
I don't like it just as much as you do, when John first entered into your life and stayed there I knew that he was making you even stronger, then before, because you cared for him and he for you, but the advice that Mycroft gives us is to the fact that the ones we care about, are our strong point but also our weakness.  
And I do believe that is what Moriarty saw in John that night at the pool.” I told him, as I knew that these where the reasons why we were doing our best to stop Moriarty, and the reason, I was going to try and end him, before he ends me.

“I know, and he already threatened that if I don't play his stupid games, that he will burn my heart out, and I think he means John, and I don't want anything to happen to him.” He said, and I knew that this was going to be a difficult thing to happen.

We kept on talking for another few minutes, and we agreed to meet at the hospital, seeing as he could not go back to his flat, and risk getting arrested once again. He had already had devised a plan to get John out for a few minutes before, he had to go and meet Moriarty, I would only be there for a bit, and then I had to take care of John seeing as he would need someone to rely on and Mycroft could not know anything about this.

After another five minutes, I reached the office, and I saw that Mycroft was leaving and then I said I had to go and get some of my stuff from my apartment and that I would check up on the ‘boys’ and Mrs. Hudson and see how they were doing since I would leave soon seeing as we weren’t on schedule for two weeks of nothing, and I could see he was displeased but it might have been from the recent news that I would leave.

 

~~~ A Few Hours Later~~~

 

I could see the hospital and I called Molly to see if everything was on schedule and ready, and she said that everything was running accordingly, and that she just needed the body replica, and that was all. She of course heard a gun shoot from above, but we knew that was not Sherlock. He was the one on the pavement and I could see John on a bed, and that’s when I had to play my part.

I went down to the morgue, seeing as I was in the city and I was more in the know of what was going on in the city, then Mycroft, and I had made a problem that he needed to solve in Arabia, seeing as he had some affairs there, and I called in a favor and got Mycroft off of London in a matter of seconds, and he would have nothing to notice while in the private plane that Anthea had gotten for him, and no one knew it was a pitiless discussion that they needed him for, but it was necessary to get the desired outcomes in a plan.

Once down in the morgue I saw the replica that mike had gotten from the car, and I saw Sherlock in a cold steel plate with his eyes closed, and then I injected his arm, with a tranquilizer that would make him sleep. Seeing as Mycroft was out of the country, and I was now in charge of Sherlock, whether Mycroft new he was alive or not, it was my responsibility to identify him, and I nodded for the camera that was placed in front of the replica, and I had mike help me with Sherlock’s body, and I placed him in a black body bag and I took him through a hall way that was never used anymore, and placed him in the car, and I asked mike to take him to Molly’s flat and to open the bag after placing him inside the spacious car, he would need rest whether or not he wanted it.

I went back up to were John was being treated for a concussion and I asked if he was able to go home and they said that it would be fine after a nights observation. He was awake but not coherent and he had a ghastly look upon his face that seemed to horrible for a movie.

After leaving his room I went to Molly and asked her for a nurse’s uniform and then I told her to leave, because the thing to a good disguised is hiding in plain sight.  
I went back to John’s room and then I took a new syringe out and gave him the tranquilizer, whether or not he needed to sleep or not, I knew that the concussion was just a small one and would not really affect him a life or death situation, after all he just needed some resting time.

After that night, I stayed with John the whole night making sure he was breathing, and then I called Molly to see how the other was doing she said he was fine but needed something for his concussion, and then I told her not to worry much about it. 

After three days, I went back to the hospital and I told them, that in a ride on the cab, John had lost his prescription, and that I was his personal advisor at this moment, that I just needed a new one, and after I also played the I am telling you the truth, and what people describe as the puppy dog eyes, or something of the sort.  
They gave me a new prescription and then I took it straight to Molly’s for Sherlock, and I had left John asleep, and Mrs. Hudson was watching him as he did seeing he still needed to be watched.

As I got there I noticed that Sherlock was laying down on the sofa and that he had his eyes closed, but then Molly, told me that he had been like that for the past three days and he was not eating as well, and that he was not sleeping, either just laid with his eyes closed.

And then I knew what to do, I got him up gave him the sandwich I had brought for him, asked Molly to make a cuppa, and then once she was occupied I played the guilt card.

“Are you sure you want to do this, because it seems like you gave up on all of this, I could get Mycroft involved, and then he could tell mummy that you are misbehaving. You really should try, because you have to end this soon, for John’s sake, he needs you, I know its rough but really you need to fight the impulse to kill yourself slowly we really don't need another funeral, besides I happen to know that Jim, is dead, and I had him buried where not even Sebastian can find him, and right now I know that Sebastian is trying to find him, he calls the phone about ten times, but I have it, not on me that would be stupid, but its hard to trace.” I told him, and that did seem to cheer him and then he looked at the sandwich as if it would kill him, but he grabbed it and started to eat it, and then he looked at me.

“Why do you look, so well instead of a crying woman, Molly after the funeral, looked really devastated, but you look so calm, and why was Mycroft not there, and John?” he said as he took another bite.

“Mycroft is in Arabia doing some pointless business I had set up to get him out of technology range so we could have time to set everything up, after your weeks rest, but you spent the last two days doing nothing, I assume.  
And John he did not want to go and be the object of all the media that was there, so I made an entry that your brother and friend were not there because of the frenzy that the journalist, and photographers are making. As well, they are very private of the matter.” I told him.

“What about my other question?” he asked but before I could answered Molly had returned, and then I gave her the bottle of pills, and took two and gave them to Sherlock to swallow.

“Molly I do believe that you must remind mike of the utmost importance that he keeps quiet of this affair, and to tell no one. For as long as it takes.” I told her seeing as he was the type to not keep any secrets.

“Of course I will,” she said.

“Oh before I leave, here is your new mobile, the file on the first target, and I will be coming with you, so you wont be leaving here without me, and here is a set of new clothing, and toiletries.” I told him, as I gave him the things, and I got up, and then I left.

After I left I went to get Mycroft, seeing as he was arriving today, seeing as he wrapped up everything early. I got to the airport in his familiar sleek black car, and I opened the door as the driver got out to get his cases in the trunk, and I informed him of the terrible news, with the tears, and everything, he didn’t even accuse me, of doing anything to Sherlock seeing as that was logical after getting partial custody of him, but then, he always saw the point, and he knew that it was all Moriarty’s fault.

“So I see that my brother has finally, done the ultimate thing in his attempt to save, his only friend.” He said as a statement then a question.

“I believe so, I postponed something and I wont be leaving until the end of the month, because I see that John is struggling, I have him in the apartment, sleeping, and Mrs. Hudson is there taking care of him, the ones that were living there have moved, or I have hunted them and sent them to the isolated prison where Moriarty was once in.” I told him to state what he may have known from arrival.

“So, I was told. As well, I know that John will be a tad broken seeing as he cared deeply for my brother. Now that he is gone, I think it best that the responsibility that was of Sherlock be passed to that of the well being of John seeing as my brother would have wanted the safety of his, only friend.” He said.

“ I have to disagree, knowing Sherlock, I know that he had many close friends, but one true and closest friend, that was John. Lestrade, Molly, even, Mrs. Hudson were one in the inner circle, as were you whether he wanted to admit it or not. Besides the ones he would never admit to liking would be Donovan, Anderson, and Dimmock. But I see the point, and I would keep an eye on John as long as it takes for him to get to a remotely sense of normalcy as life without Sherlock,” I told him, now adding a bit of a hushed tone, and I signaled the driver to get us over to the country house, instead of the normal flat.

The two days I spent with Mycroft, before I saw John or Sherlock once again, was the most intimate, and closest to human that he was once, and then he let himself let go of his mask for the briefest moment, but it was enough for him to let out his grief, and then his mask was back. After two days in seclusion with him with out no one to disturb us, I told him where the grave was, and then Sunday arrived.

It was in the high noon, and I was back at the flat, John looked horrible for just two days, of my absence. I got some sandwiches, for him and made him eat them, and then I gave him his medicine that Mrs. Hudson had taken away from him, I then gave him the pills and I got him to clean up, and then we headed out the door.

We drove to the cemetery, and I told him where to go while I waited by the car, that’s when I saw the figure behind the tree.  
After I got John in the car I told him I would see him before dinner, and to clean up, and then we would go out, he said he was not in the mood but I told him I was not having any of it.

 

After he left I walked back to the cemetery, and I saw that he was still there, and then I apparently scared him, as he did not hear me coming up.

“We need to talk,” I told him.

“Yeah, I don't think I can do this, I just saw John and he looks to thin, he lost about five stones.” He said.

“I was not talking about his weight, Sherlock, I was talking about this first mission, I have to get John ready to live on his own once again, and I will need the rest of the month here, before I can leave, I know he is strong minded but he is still broken, and I know that this first shooter you can find and kill, but get the necessary information, on the others, because we need all the weaknesses and strength on Sebastian and the other shooter, all we know now is that Sebastian is the most dangerous, but we need him alive, he will be the last to go.” I told him.

“Very well, I think I can handle this, and then I think we can work our way from there.” He said before I drove him to the airport with his new disguise and identity.

That was the first time I saw him, leave before we had a gathered to get the second man, as it all took about two years, and Sebastian was more careful then we had thought, but I knew what would get him to come, but I needed him to agree to some of my terms first.

That was the last we had heard of Sebastian, and the third year of Sherlock’s absence, and his reunion with the man he always cared for, and the one everything he did reminded him of somebody that he used to know. 

Mycroft knew that as I had ensured Sherlock’s safety, after three years that I was worthy of being released of any contract, but I would still come back if anything ever happened to him. I also told him that it was my entire fault that he had to endure any of this, so it would be the last time he would ever see me, and that night we tried, and succeeded on what we had tried a few long years ago.

I left for the states, and I went to live with Irene and Kate, for a month before I told them to take, the patient to an island I had in Brazil, and to ensure that they stayed with him seeing as he was top priority to ensure the safety of everyone in England.

Then I made my way to a small state in where the weather was the same as in England, and then I made myself a nice living doing what I did best, spying on the one I cared for, I realized that life was moving as it should have, and Sherlock was now in a committed relationship with his dear John, and Lestrade and Mycroft were I think good friends, or trying at something.

But that was the end I had of them until I got a distressing call after two years, of complete boredom, I was going to have fun once again, but this time it would be more dangerous, and a thrill as well. The game has started once again, and this time the end will be final, and it will be the end of him, or me once and for all.

 

Mycroft would really hate her now, if he found out all of this truth, but it would make a good story, and the look or actions that it would get would be fantastic, and terribly bad to miss.


End file.
